


T.G.T.C.

by charleybradburies



Series: Cam Saroyan Week 2015 [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Character of Color, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Related, Choices, Co-workers, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Giving, LGBTQ Female Character, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Not Shippy, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Speculation, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Series Spoilers, Surprises, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Thank God There's Cam.)</p><p>
  <b>Day Five: Best “Cam being the boss” moment(s)</b>
</p><p>femslash100 challenge #462: Hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.G.T.C.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea isn't particularly well thought out, sorry. I'M JUST EMOTIONAL ABOUT THIS SITUATION. It's the show's fault. Blame it on the show. 
> 
> Also, this was meant to be finished yesterday (Thursday 6.11) but as aforementioned, I was emotional. I also was writing other stuff too and I'm very easily distractible and yeah.
> 
> Comments etc appreciated as always!! xx

Cam's on her couch reading a journal when there's a late-night knock, but since she wasn't expecting anyone she opens her phone to Seeley's contact before going to the door...and greeting one of the last people she'd have thought she'd see.

"Brought you something," Angela says weakly, readjusting the sunglasses on her head. Cam lets her in, momentarily speechless.

"From _Paris?_ "

"From the Dulles gift shop."

"So you brought _me_ something, but...what brings _you_ here?"

Angela sighs, and Cam waits until she's collapsed on the couch and looking back over at Cam. 

"I thought...I _thought_ the move would help me feel...like I knew what I was doing with myself, with my life."

"And you don't."

"It's been three months, Cam... and I'm _starting_ to feel like an undergrad again. I mean, I'm married! I've given birth! I've had a steady, rigorous job for fifteen years! Shouldn't I at _least_ feel old enough to drink?"

" _That's_ up for debate, Miss Montenegro," Cam declares, managing to get Angela to smile.

"Have you talked to Brennan?"

"She's too involved," Angela frowns. 

"I'm _not_ involved?"

"Brennan's my _best friend._ She wants the best for me, but she also wants me _with her._ Not that you're not my friend, but you're..." she pauses to pull a plastic bag emblazoned 'Hudson News' from her purse. 

Cam smiles as she takes out a cardboard box with a coffee mug inside. 

"I'm not bossy, I'm the boss," she nods in accord. "Talk over tea?"


End file.
